1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to demountable partitions, and, more particularly, to demountable partition systems having horizontally oriented panels and bands for wire management and attachment of wall-supported furniture.
2. The Prior Art
To provide the maximum of flexibility, modern building interior spaces, especially offices, are fitted with prefabricated, demountable partition systems. Typically, these systems comprise framing components, such as studs, floor runners, ceiling runners, window frames and door frames, and wall panels supported by the framing. One such system is sold under the trademark ULTRAWALL by USG Interiors, Inc., of Chicago, Ill.
Heretofore, partition systems of the type described above have been oriented vertically, i.e., the longest dimension of the panels and the joints between the longest edges of the panels run from floor to ceiling. Since these panels are usually fabricated in predetermined widths, especially 24 inch or 30 inch, walls constructed of such panels take on a pattern of regularly spaced, numerous vertical lines. In enclosed offices especially, the effect of the vertical lines is that the room is visually perceived to be smaller than its true size.
Demountable partitions are used as support for furniture. Conventionally, the vertical joints between panel edges are provided with studs, standards or the like that are engageable with brackets which support shelves, cabinets, desks, countertops, etc. On such construction is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,390. Because the bracket-engaging standards are vertical and spaced according to predetermined panel widths, the furniture must also be provided in corresponding preselected widths. While acceptable for many installations, the dimensional and locational restrictions imposed by such vertically oriented constructions significantly limit the interior layouts obtainable and furniture designs usable therewith.
Another consideration in modern office design is the routing of communication and power lines. Electrical service may be needed at desk level and above, such as for under-cabinet light fixtures. Rapidly-evolving telecommunications and computer technology may call for frequent upgrading of these and other types of cables. Preferably, demountable partition system should provide the capability for easy installation, routing and upgrading of these lines.
Thus, there are unmet needs for demountable partition systems that are flexible, visually appealing, less dimensionally modular and adaptable to changing office technology.